Ben Mendelsohn
Ben Mendelsohn (1969 - ) Films Deaths *''Vertical Limit (2000)'' [Malcolm Bench]: Killed in an explosion, along with Alexander Siddig, when the nitroglycerine leaks out of its container and is detonated by the heat of the sun. (Thanks to Neil) *''Knowing (2009)'' [Phil Beckman]: Killed, along with everybody else on Earth, when a solar flare destroys the planet. We last see him standing with his girlfriend on the street when Nicolas Cage sees him while Nicolas is going to join his family. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Animal Kingdom'' (2010) [Andrew 'Pope' Cody]: Shot in the head by his nephew (James Frecheville) in James' bedroom after Ben comes in to talk with him. *''Trespass (2011)'' [Elias]: Shot repeatedly in the back and head by his brother (Cam Gigandet) just as Ben is about to shoot Nicolas Cage. (Thanks to ND) *''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' [Daggett]: Neck snapped by Tom Hardy. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and Dignan) *''Black Sea'' (2014) [Fraser]: Drowns (along with Michael Smiley and Sergey Veksler) when Scoot McNairy locks them inside a rapidly flooding submarine compartment (with his body later seen floating on the surface as Michael struggles to open a door). *''Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)'' [Viceroy Hegep]: Run over by multiple horses after falling off his chariot. This causes multiple chariots to crash and results in the mountain falling apart. *''Slow West (2015)'' [Payne]: Shot in the chest by Kodi Smit-McPhee after Caren Pistorious hands him the gun. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Orson Krennic]: After being mortally wounded due to being shot by Diego Luna, Ben dies when the communications tower he is on is directly hit by the Death Star's ray. TV Deaths *''Farscape: I-Yensch, You-Yensch (2002)'' [Sko]: Struck in the back by a throwing knife flung by Wayne Pygram, before being shot in the chest by Jonathan Hardy, propelling Ben's corpse through a plate-glass window. (Ben was wearing heavy alien makeup for this role) *''Bloodline: Part 13 ''(2015) [Danny Rayburn]: Drowned in the shallow portion of the ocean by Kyle Chandler Mendelsohn, Ben Category:Child Actors Mendelsohn, Ben Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Mendelsohn, Ben Mendelsohn, Ben Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by laser Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Batman cast members